


Sad Writings Of A Broken Soul

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sad Writings Of A Broken Soul

**Elegiac**

Empty feeling. Going nowhere.

Unlovable. Misunderstandings.

Fussy tears. Stupid movies.

Black fur. It's been a year.

Dry skin. Processed meat.

We've fallen back.

I've sunken deep.

Oily face. Overwhelming.

Bad drawings. Procrastination.

The grave is marked.

_"The happy girl- ONCE ME"_


End file.
